


The Slow Rush

by HeartEyesTurner



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner
Summary: A little something I had lying around. Feel free to imagine whatever version of Alex you’d like xx
Relationships: Alex Turner (Musician)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Slow Rush

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I had lying around. Feel free to imagine whatever version of Alex you’d like xx

“Gotta slow down…” He grunts, his hips pressing down into yours, forcing you to stop moving.

“I don’t wanna slow down,” You huff, having waited all day and most of the night to see him. It was embarrassing the way you’d paced; waiting for him to return. Like a caged lioness, stalking back and forth in your hotel room.

“Please, I don’t wanna cum joost yet,” He begs, his fingers pressing into the fullness of your hips. It’s accidental, involuntary when your clench around him, gripping him twice before relaxing, a baby tremor before the main event. “ _God_ wot’d I say,” He grunts slowly rolling his hips into yours, his cock filling you to the hilt.

“I-I can’t make it stop… I’m so close,” you whimper, “… can’t just stop on command like that, baby…” 

Alex thought about his options for all of five seconds before he was pulling out of you, making you moan at the loss of his cock filling you up. “Alex,” you whined, your cunt twitching again, your hips stuttering.

He’d slid his body down the mattress, wrapped his arm beneath your thigh and yanked you closer to his face. You groaned more than you laughed, your hair splayed out behind you, hips pitched upwards. He stroked two fingers down your wet folds, pressing up against your clit before he twisted his wrist and plunged them inside you. You screamed, thighs closing around his head, and he looked up, eyes sparkling and full of delight. “Tha good, huh?”

“Oh, fuck you,” you hissed, as he felt a slow rush of wetness around his fingers. He kissed the inside of your thigh, plunging his fingers deeper before his mouth joined in. He pressed them against your clit, hard, feeling his lips roll over it was so much pressure you jack-knifed. The hand wound beneath your thigh reached up to steady you, flat on your stomach as he smiled against your wet lips. 

He curled his fingers, sucking on you as he sped up his pace, his hips grinding his cock into the mattress. Maybe pulling out of you was a bad idea; having this much power over you in this way was the biggest turn-on. You were so vocal, so loud about how good he felt, how much you wanted him, and when your fingers slipped into his hair, weaving through the waves and pulling; he wanted to give you everything. 

You were already shaking, your walls pulling around his fingers as his tongue swirled in tandem. He was rutting his hard cock against the sheets so fast he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop. 

“I’m gonna cum!” You cried out, pulling at his hair as you rode his fingers, bucking your hips up into his mouth, his tongue licking at your entrance and sucking your swollen clit. Then he pressed the tip of it in such a way that it unlocked the tight coil of pressure and you tensed - gripping his hair; your body taut as the first initial wave hit you. You collapsed on the bed, writhing as your orgasm rushed through you. There was nothing but a blinding whiteness behind your eyes, skin burning with the sweetness of release. 

The second Alex felt that first initial pull around his fingers, he kept thrusting them in and out, spreading his fingers and stroking your spot, eager for more. “C’mon darlin’…” he murmured, the teasing edge of his voice enough to make you throw your head back, mouth open, clutching the sheets as you rode his mouth. “Make meh wet…” Another orgasm ripped through you, riding on the back of the last one, and you soaked his fingers with a rush of your juices. 

It surprised the both of you. 

“Holy fuck,” he groaned into you, licking at you, sucking on the sweetness as he fucked into the mattress, so turned on by the way you fell apart; the way you let go for him. He slipped his fingers out and delved in with his tongue, encouraged by your cries to keep licking. The pull in his lower stomach tightened and he shifted higher, buried his face deeper, holding you close to his face as he felt your pussy clench around his tongue.

He couldn’t stop what was already happening, and he gripped your thighs hard, pressing his face to your cunt, mouth falling open with a cry as he came without warning, his hips pumping involuntarily against the bed, soaking the sheets beneath him. 

With your head in a daze, you weren’t fully aware but you knew something had happened; the way his fingers dug into you, the way he was moaning helplessly. Your eyes fluttered open, fingers still buried in his thick curls watching his ass grinding into the bed when you put two and two together. 

The way he groaned into you… the vibrations…

“Did you just…?” 

He could hear the smile in your voice, the teasing, amused tone as his nose pressed against your clit, his breathing heavy against your slick folds. He moaned in satisfaction as the last of his release left his body, his sound muffled by you, vibrating your core as your tremors subsided. Every limb felt sticky and sweet, his hair matted to his forehead, yours tangled on the back of your neck.

“Thought it would ‘elp if I pulled out of yeh but…” His cheeks were red, the tips of his ears, too.

You couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled from your lips at the expression on his face.

“The way yeh came like tha, babeh,” he admitted, his eyes sparkling as he lifted his head from between your thighs. His chin was slick and shiny, his lips red and swollen, that adorable flush on his cheeks brighter than usual. “Yeh let go and I-”

“You don’t have to explain,” you assured him, releasing your grip on his hair and reaching for his face. “C’mere…”

His smile ignited a fire in the pit of your stomach again as he made his way up your body; kissing your clit and across your thighs and your abdomen; your soft stomach and your breasts until he was level with your face.

“I fookin’ made a mess…” he confessed with a laugh, the sheets sticking to him as he moved. 

You giggled, pressing your lips to his, kissing him slowly. “I taste good on you…” you sighed, tongues teasing as you smiled, noses rubbing against one another. “I wanted to feel you cum in me though…” 

Alex grunted, his hips pressing hard into yours, “Me too… I’m sor-”

“Don’t you fucking dare say you’re sorry,” You warned him, biting his lower lip, “That’s the fun part about sex, it doesn’t have to be perfect. Sometimes you gotta cum on the sheets when a pussy tastes that good.”

“Oh wow…” he murmured, cheeks blazing red, the heat radiating from him. 

“Besides… now I get to take my time getting you hard again.”

The online [FancyText generator](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftextfancy.com%2F&t=MDFkZTU3NjUwNmM4ZGEzNjZmNTI3YjdkMTVlMTcxNjZmMjVlMGQ2NSw0QzAxdXdjMw%3D%3D&b=t%3A3vYSA7bUnzThh36wQulDyA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fhearteyesturner.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F618286194043797504%2Fthe-slow-rush&m=1) will make your words stand out when posting on social media.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also [find me on Tumblr](https://hearteyesturner.tumblr.com/).


End file.
